1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera designed to record various photographic data on a film and, more particularly, to a camera having an electronic flash unit for calculating a color correction amount for a printing operation on the basis of photographic conditions and recording the calculated data on a data recording portion on a film in order to obtain a photograph having a natural color tone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cameras designed to record various data on films have been developed. For example, Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 1-280731 discloses a camera designed to measure a field brightness, estimate the color temperature of a light source on the basis of the field brightness, and record the resulting data, as color correction data.
Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 1-280732 discloses a camera system designed to obtain color correction data on the basis of the field color temperature value and the field brightness value and record the resulting data. Note that when the system uses an electronic flash unit, color correction data is set to be a predetermined value.
In addition, Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 1-280733 discloses a camera designed to measure a field color temperature, obtain color correction data on the basis of the measurement value, and record the resulting data. Note that when the camera has an electronic flash unit, color correction data is obtained by calculating a weighted mean of the color temperature of flash light and a field color temperature on the basis of a predetermined value (if the field distance is small) or an aperture value (if the field distance is large).
However, in the camera disclosed in Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 1-280731, when an electronic flash unit is used, the color temperature of flash light changes in accordance with the light emission amount. For this reason, color correction cannot be accurately performed with a predetermined color correction amount.
In the camera system disclosed in Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 1-280732, when an electronic flash unit is used, since an object to be photographed is illuminated with mixed light of flash light and external light, the color temperature is complicated. In addition, accurate color correction cannot be performed with a predetermined color correction amount.
Furthermore, although the idea that color correction data is obtained by calculating a weighted mean of the color temperature of flash light and a field color temperature on the basis of the field distance and the aperture value is described for the camera disclosed in Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 1-280733, no practical techniques associated with the idea are disclosed.